


Aftermath

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Microfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another set of microfics. Post-movie. Clint Barton, this time. Hints at Clint & Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Clint is the one I'm least sure of. *sheepish*

**Heat:**

After the cold, swallowing absence, that lack of self, he welcomes the heat of battle, welcomes the calm, steady fire in his veins, and the bead drawn down against his enemy.

**Aftermath:**

He was unmade, and also unmaking, lending himself to a conqueror’s arm. There is no escaping that. But she smiles at him, small and wry and knowing, and holds out a hand, and together they pick their way through the aftermath.

**Choices:**

He wonders, sometimes, about the fire in Loki’s eyes, as he talked about freedom from freedom, and the peace of never having to make a choice. Wonders what could have damaged the man so, that for moments at a time, he almost seemed to _believe_ it.

**Games:**

He’s not sure about this team, when he didn’t know them, when he was dumped in the middle of them with his mind freshly scrambled. But … he played Pinball with _Tony Stark_ for the ball, and Manhattan for the board. If this is the kind of game Avengers get to play … count him in, baby.

**Girls:**

No-one believes this, but Natasha is not a girl, to him. (Well, _obviously_ she’s a girl, though _woman_ is more the word, he’s not suicidal enough to suggest different). It wasn’t her looks, that stopped his arrow, all those years ago. It was … the look in her eyes, acceptance at the line of death, and simple confusion, when he made another choice.


End file.
